theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aftermath
Narrator: It had been 2 days right after Ronnie Anne Santiago passed away in the monster battle fight. Lori, Lana, Lola, Leni, Luna, Luan, Luna, Clyde, Zach and Ian were at the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment. Lori: "It's like a terrible dream vision." Luna: "Yeah right, Ronnie Anne took her entire life saving all of us, that was very brave and heroic of her indeed." Luan: "I know you all miss her, we all miss her as well." Clyde: "You do?" Ian: "Of course we do, man, Bobby cried and wept for the very 1st time." Lola: "Well, she's gone for good right now and we need to move on." Narrator: Then Lynn began looking around for Lincoln and he wasn't there. Lynn: "Hey, where's Lincoln?" Lisa: "Oh, he's in his bedroom, ever since Ronnie Anne passed away, Lincoln has been coped up in there." Lana: "Yeah right, and he's been depressed an awful lot. Lynn: "Hmm, I'll go see how he's doing." Lucy: "Lynn, wait!" Lynn: "I really don't like to see Lincoln this depressed, so I'll go speak to him." Narrator: Lynn went up to the door and entered Lincoln's bedroom. Narrator: Meanwhile in his bedroom, Lincoln had been having flashbacks of him and Ronnie Anne, when she was dying and when she was still alive. Ronnie Anne: "Thanks, you guys, I'm super lucky I became.....a super spy agent..... and I always…will be." *She faded away in Lincoln's Arms* Lincoln: "Why did you need to pass away, Ronnie Anne?" Ronnie Anne gave Lincoln a plastic knight sword at a carnival and Lincoln was amazed by it. Lincoln: "Whoa, Ronnie Anne, this is incredible!" Ronnie Anne: "I got it for you, Lincoln, now you'll have that knight sword to remember me by when I'm gone off to a much better place." Lincoln: "I really love it, Ronnie Anne, thanks a bunch." Ronnie Anne: "You're welcome, Lincoln." Narrator: Lincoln remembered Ronnie Anne's beautiful smiling face. Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne's deceased 'ause of what happened and it's my entire fault." Lynn (off screen): "Lincoln?" Narrator: Lincoln looked up and he saw Lynn right at the door. Lincoln: "Lynn, I'm not coming outta here." Lynn: "Lincoln, I know exactly how you're feeling, it's gonna be alright." Lincoln: "It's not gonna be alright." Narrator: Lincoln walked up to the wall. Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne was my best friend for life and 1 true love. I was about to become her boyfriend in our future high school years, she was always there for me, and right now, she's deceased 'cause of what happened and also ‘cause of me." Narrator: Lynn's eyes widened. Lynn: "Lincoln, it's not your entire fault." Lincoln: "It is my entire fault, I should've passed away and Ronnie Anne would've been safe and secure." Lynn: "Come on, Lincoln, quit blaming yourself, Ronnie Anne didn't wanna see you get destroyed, that's why she passed away instead of you." Narrator: Lincoln sank to his knee caps and he sighed depressingly. Lincoln: "Lynn, I can't move on any longer, none of this would've happened if Grimesnake never came to the city streets." Narrator: Lynn knelt right in front of him and she replied to him. Lynn: "Lincoln, it's not your entire fault, alright? but Ronnie Anne's gone for entire life, she's in the skies of heaven right now." Lincoln: "I still miss her, Lynn, I miss her more than anything." Narrator: Lynn put her right arm around Lincoln's right shoulder and Lincoln let out another depressed heavy sigh. Lincoln: "I'm gonna be alone for good." Lynn: "You're not gonna be alone for good, Lincoln, you still got me and your other sisters along with Ian, Zach and Clyde on your team, and we'll all make sure Grimesnake says his final words." Lincoln: "Lynn, I-" Lynn: "No, Lincoln, don't say that, it's gonna be alright." Narrator: Lynn gave Lincoln a sisterly snuggle and they both fell asleep. Narrator: Lola broke down in tear drops and Luna put her right arm around her right shoulder. Lola: "Luna, I miss Ronnie Anne more than anything in the universe." Luna: "I know, Lola, I miss her as well too." Narrator: Lori and Leni were watching Lola weep silently. Lori: "I sure hope this ends real soon." Leni: "You're absolutely right, Lori, I hate to see us end up like this for the rest of their entire lives." Narrator: Leni put her right hand on Lori's right shoulder just as they said goodbye to Ronnie Anne 1 last time. Rest in heavenly peace, Ronnie Anne Santiago, we'll all miss you for eternity. Category:Deaths Category:Tragic Category:Fanfiction Category:Trash Category:Should be deleted